A Glance At Eachother
by BroodyxoCheery
Summary: BL One Shot Whole lotta romantic history  one too many alcoholic beverages  a romantic setting  a heartbroken Lucas Scott  lonely Brooke Davis – Peyton Sawyer  A fake engagement and an almost kiss.


When two single, good-looking people are sitting in a horse carriage at Central Park in the middle of the night, you would think they are madly in love. But for Brooke Davis and Lucas Scot, it was just a casual drunken "just friends" night, right? Wrong. Things can never be "just friends" for Brooke and Lucas. Trust me. They tried once in high school and Lucas ended up confessing his feelings for her. Whole lotta romantic history + one too many alcoholic beverages + a romantic setting + a heartbroken Lucas Scott + lonely Brooke Davis – Peyton Sawyer A fake engagement and an almost kiss.

Five champagne glasses, four strawberry-mango margaritas, three mohitos, two shots of Gin, and one Cosmopolitan ago, a blue eyed blonde sits near the entrance of an oversize mock-up of his book cover: "An Unkindliness of Ravens." A senior editor walks up to the blonde, "Don't get me wrong, the writing's good, but I won't lie to you… When we found out your father's a convicted murderer, well, that's exactly the kind of hook we need in today's market."

From a few feet away, Lindsey reads Lucas's discomfort over the sore topic of Dan Scott. She interrupts the conversation, "I think our newest literary talent needs a drink." As she guides Lucas away, the senior editor calls out, "When you're done, let's talk about changing the title!" Lindsey and Lucas move to the bar and Lucas questions, "What's wrong with the title?" Lindsey gives a weak smile and responds, "They say that about every book. I love the title. A murder of crows. A parliament of owls…."

Lucas's face gets into a "Broody" expression (as Brooke refers to it). He states, "You seem kinds young to be an editor." Lindsey answers back, "Well, you seem kind a young to have a book published." Lucas lets out a small laugh and says, "Fair enough."

More editors come and praise Lucas work as the hour goes by. Lindsey smiles and says to Lucas, "This is all you, Lucas. But can I ask you something? The Luke and Peyton in the novel…." Lucas considers the question for a moment and then quite bluntly answers, "No." Lindsey seems disappointedly says, "Oh. I'm sorry. I was really rooting for them. I'll see ya."

Lucas stirs his glass of champagne and looks up. His assistant is standing in front of him. She reports, "Excuse me, Mr. Scott. There is someone here to see you. She said to tell you she is from Tree Hill." The assistant steps aside to reveal Brooke Davis. Brooke flashes her famous dimples and smirks, "Well, well, Lucas Scott." Lucas smiles and embraces his ex-girlfriend into his arms. Brooke says, "I wasn't gonna miss a chance to spend a night in the city with a soon-to-be bestselling author." Lucas laughs and looks at her, "I'm glad you came."

Brooke and Lucas sit down in a crowded New York City Bar. Some guy was proposing to his girlfriend and she didn't seem too pleased. Brooke bursts out into laughter, "Did you see the look on her face? You'd think somebody spewed on her Jimmy Choo's." Lucas grins and says, "I'm glad you're enjoying this." Brooke sighs and responds, "Oh, come on. You and Peyton are gonna work things out." Lucas says " I don't think so, Brooke. Not this time."

Brooke bluntly says, "It sounds like you gave her an ultimatum. Trust me, there's no better way to paralyze a girl." Lucas bitterly asks, "Brooke, how many times has Peyton called you since you left L.A.?" The question touches a raw spot for Brooke. She defends her so called best friend, " That's not her fault. We're both busy." Lucas continues, "And today she breaks up with her long-time boyfriend. Has she even bothered to call you?" Brooke doesn't answer and Lucas shakes his head, "Things have changed." Brooke responds, "You're just saying this because you're hurt. And I get it. But I don't think you mean any of it.

Brooke decides to cool off the heated discussion, "You know what? We should get drunk. Really, really drunk. But first let me see that ring again." Lucas laughs. The old Brooke is back. He talks out the ring from his pocket and puts it front of Brooke. The bartender takes notice of this action and jumps to conclusions. He loudly says, "Well, well…..Congratulations!" The crowd applauds and Lucas and Brooke try to protest but fail.

The bartender screams out to them, "Champagne on the house."More applause. Lucas and Brooke exchange a look- why not? Brooke slips the ring onto her delicate fingers and puts on her best smile. As a champagne cork pops and the liquid flows, the beginning of the drunken, fake engagement starts.

Brooke and Lucas walk near Central Park, both a little tipsy. Brooke giggles and says, "Who knew that ring would get us free drinks all over Midtown?" Lucas laughs at Brooke's comment and both walk hand in hand through the streets of the famous Central Park. They pass a horse-drawn carriage and the old driver takes notice of the couple. He sweetly asks, "Can I give you two a ride?" Lucas and Brooke exchange a look. Lucas says, "Why not? It's our engagement night." The driver exclaims, "In that case, ride's free." Brooke leans close to Lucas and whispers, "This diamond ring is gold."

Brooke and Lucas ride in the back of the carriage as it winds through Central Park. It's an incredibly romantic setting. The driver looks back at the couple and asks, "So what have you two planned for your lives together?" Once again, Lucas and Brooke share a glance and play along. Brooke responds, "Well, we're definitely gonna be a power couple. He'll be a famous novelist and I'll have my own fashion line." Lucas proudly adds, "But we'll still have time for a big family." Brooke shyly adds, "Two boys and one girl."

They're both getting swept away in the fantasy, with a healthy assist from the champagne. Lucas says, "I'll coach Little League." Brooke adds, "And I will bake cookies for them. Well, buy them anyway." Lucas goes on, "We can spend the summer in our beach house.." Brooke adds, "And winters in the South of France." Lucas responds without letting his eyes off Brooke, "It won't matter where we are as long as we are together."

The driver says, "That's the key. Success is wonderful. But finding someone to love and having them love you back…." The driver gives one last look at Brooke and Lucas who are still gazing into each others' eyes. The wise, old fellow smiles and continues, "Love is what it's all about."

You must be wondering what happened to Brooke and Lucas after their long eye gaze. Well, just think back to few years ago when a 17-year old Brooke said, "People that are meant to be together always find their way in the end."


End file.
